The Uncalled Lust
by Jixer n Sybil
Summary: One night, during a bounty hunt, Spike notices a certain attraction towards his female teammate. His thoughts?: It's probably just the liquor. His reaction?: ..Well, I'd be banned if I said it here... Read and find out. [Chapter Three: Kill..Heat..]
1. Deny it

*note: This creation holds profanity, graphic details, and sexual themes. Also, I do not own Cowboy Bebop, and so I take no claim in Sunrise/Watanabe's work that is included in this.*  
  
  
____The Uncalled Lust____  
  
.chapter one. "Deny it; it's the alcohol."  
  
  
  
  
You remember those dances: The kind where a lot of young men and women go to as an escape from the outside world. They're always held at some big place with dim, red-orange lights; scattered, round dining tables; and a bar off to the side where it's darkest. And at the bar end, they've always got this hazy spot where smokers sit and contemplate as they zone off with the smooth jazzy music played by a culture band on the stage.  
  
I can't say I remember one dance I've had in a place like that, but now I can say I've been in one. Not much to relate to dances when you're twenty seven, a soon-to-be chain smoker, who lives with an older man, a shrew woman, and a hacker and a dog on a fishing boat; with the reputation of being a cynical bounty hunter.  
  
If a younger girl came up to me about a dance, in some big, fancy place like this, the only thing I'd relate with her excitement would be:  
  
'Oh yeah, they've got great booze, and a great seating area for us influencing, future cancer patients.'  
  
Oddly enough I'd think that young girl would agree with me, even if it is obvious that my words had totally passed her through one ear and out the other.  
  
Mindless drones; kids were these days.  
  
"Hey, did you spot him?"  
  
Jet startled me for a minute as he came up to me from my blinded side to join me by the bar of future cancer patients. He took a seat on my right, on the small round table I sat in, and brought with him a precious bottle of burbon and two glasses. I praised him silently.  
  
"Other side, just to the right of the stage. He's got about two guards on dock behind him." I informed Jet while my hands greedily helped themselves with liquor.  
  
I saw Jet nod and look off in search.  
  
"I talked to Faye; she said it's no problem." he grumbled for a minute and poured himself a glass of the burbon I've already set myself on.  
  
At the mentioning of our 'ever-so-lovely' crew member, my eyes drifted to the woman at the bar counter. There stood Faye, leaning against the counter like a lusty bar-fly in her black silk dress that was lifted up on her skirt, sort of like a divider in the front; I watched her wiggle a leg to the passing men in a shy seduction. Her face seemed to be in complete boredom though, or something-or-other, and I couldn't help but feel a little amused.  
  
"Is Mizz-Tight-Pants getting in one of her moods again?"  
  
Jet gave a deep snort, "She told me, and I quote: 'Why do I have to play the whore?'."  
  
"She fits the job?" I answered, carelessly serving me another round of burbon.  
  
Jet gave a laugh, "That's what I said."  
  
My eyes drifted again as I caught glimpse of something black and curvy coming my way; it was just Faye. She came up, one hand on the table as she leaned her upper body over, and I grinned at her irked expression. "Yes Miss Valentine?"  
  
She looked tempted to shout at me; standing there with her dangerous glare and her scrutinizing jade eyes. I had to admit, she looked good tonight; she let her hair free from that ridiculus hair band she always wears, and actually tied it up in a messy but fairly nice bun on the back of her head, leaving only long thick bangs on the sides of her face.  
  
"You better keep that promise of 30%, or I swear I'll slit your throat in your sleep."  
  
I smiled at her in a way that would make her think that I only thought she was just being playful, "Why, of course Miss Valentine. No change in our deal there, as long as you do your part," I pointed to the man (aka our bounty) that sat past the large dance floor. "Get him to make his two 'posse' friends to leave you two alone back there."  
  
"Right," she stuck her chin up, giving me a skeptical and hating look, "And how can I call you guys for back up?"  
  
I shrugged, enjoying her spiteful gaze, "I don't know; flick your hair or some gesture like that."  
  
She retracted her hand to her side, stood in front of the table with her eyes moving to her target, and quietly sighed under breath, "What if I just flick you off? Will that do?"  
  
I heard Jet chuckle off to my side and I ignored him; thoroughly enjoying my little quarrel with Faye, "That'll work too."  
  
I watched her shake her head and groan before she began to carefully pass through the small crowd of dancing couples on the dance floor.  
  
In expertise, she managed to pass the man's two guards with permission to be invited with the bounty. Jet and I--well at least I--was watching this, and carefully observing Faye's acting skills. It had only been three minutes and already the man had fallen in with her seduction; caressing her hand on the table, and even leaning nearer to her for a whisper that threw Faye into a fit of giggles.  
  
I didn't notice it, and I guess Jet did when he spoke up.  
  
"You don't need to watch their every move, you know. Faye knows what she's doing, and she can handle it."  
  
"Right," I moved my attention quickly to my shot of burbon and downed it in one gulp. Serving myself once again, my ears picked up a difference in the jazzy pitch of the band on stage. Jet cleared me up.  
  
"Looks like they're gonna tango."  
  
I lopsidedly smiled and scoffed, my eyes staring at my shot glass. "Kids? Doing the tango?"  
  
"No, not the kids, Faye and her 'partner'."  
  
Immedietly my eyes flew to the woman and the bounty on the dance floor, circling each other in transfixed gazes, ready to start the lusty dance. The music started out with slow and low pitched piano keys, before a couple of violins and violas flared the song for a rough dance.  
  
I watched as Faye swayed with him in the dance, their bodies not missing an inch of each other. The violins shrieked more, and Faye and her partner continued the dance with sexual desire; occasionally, I spotted the man kiss her on the neck, and cling on her waist to push her nearer still.  
  
It seemed to me that the dance would last forever, and for some odd reason, I couldn't stop watching Faye display some kind of advancing attraction with the man. I wasn't appalled at her behavior, at least I didn't think so; more so I felt kind of upset.  
  
I knew Faye is a very good looking woman, and her body's just as perfect as the highest paid super model in this galaxy. It's either the burbon's getting to me, or I'm lusting after Faye's body. Hey, it's nothing to be ashamed of, right? I'm a man; she's a woman.  
  
But what the hell? With Faye?!  
  
Finally the song ended; with Faye still against the chest of the man, and the man clutching on the side of thigh as it was raised to wrap against his own. And daringly, the man slowly began to move his hand on her thigh, deeper into her skirt. I was becoming irritated with the two of them just standing there in the same position and receiving applause; suddenly I stood up and looked down at Jet in seriousness.  
  
"Come on, we should just get it over with now."  
  
Jet kind of just sat there and looked up at me in confusion, "What?"  
  
"We might as well! His two guards are all the way at his table."  
  
Before Jet could stand up to go against my action, two shot were fired behind me, and as I spun around to see what it was, our bounty was on the floor on a pool of his own blood, while Faye clutched her side as she sat in front of him on the floor.  
  
I watched Jet fix his eyes somewhere near the stage, and seeing as he was pulling on his gun, I dug in my side under my jacket to grab onto my Jericho. The whole room seemed to be in panic as people scrambled to the floor; Jet had fired shot towards the stage and managed to get someone. Quickly, another man on stage tried to pull out a gun, and I pointed my Jericho in his direction and pulled the trigger, hitting him straight in his chest cavity.  
  
As Jet and I scanned the rest of the room and found no one else trying to shoot back, I rushed to the dance floor where Faye sat huddled to her side in pain. I placed my Jericho in its holster and bent down to help Faye to her feet.  
  
Managing to stand her up, I kept her balanced as I faced her, "Christ, Faye, where the hell's your gun at?"  
  
She looked up me in fury, though the paleness in her face didn't help much with her threatening look. Quietly she reached in between the slit on her skirt, and just right under her crotch. My eyes trailed down helplessly, but I shook my head as she pulled out a pistol from underneath. I cleared my throat to her.  
  
"It's a hidden holster, you sick dumb ass," she retorted; her voice trembling. Almost as if she got a muscle cramp, she dropped the gun suddenly to hold onto the wound on her side, "Are we going to stay here and watch our wasted bounty while I bleed to death, or are you going to take me to a fucking hospital?"  
  
I looked down to her left side and spotted a nice clean cut through her black dress and through her skin underneath. Already a large spot of blood had began to ooze out, and instinctly, or else I wasn't thinking myself, I took my jacket off to use as a temporary rag for her blood. "Let's go, Jet."  
  
As I turned behind me, where Jet stood gazing at our dead bounty, I helped the limping Faye out of the building and Jet followed a few feet behind. Before we could pass the bar area, Faye had quickly swiped a bottle of white liquor from the counter.  
  
"Damn it, Faye, put it down. We gotta run from this shoot-out, and you're stealing alcohol?" Jet grumbled as soon as he caught her swipe it.  
  
I heard Faye give a scoff, and she took a good look at the bottle in her hands, "The whore deserves 30%," and oddly enough, the bottle held 1/3 of the white liquor in it. "I did my job, damn it," and twisting the bottle cap open, Faye began to finish her drink even before we got in our rented car. 


	2. Whoa there buddy

_____The Uncalled Lust_____  
  
.chapter two. "Whoa there buddy; keep it to yourself."  
"Dontcha' lecture me on mental stability under alcohol influence, ya jackass!"  
  
If there ever was a time I felt that Faye was at her most annoying state, it can't possibly compare to the hell she's giving me now.  
  
"If I could disarm a bomb while I'm drunk, then damn it, I would be able to!"  
  
"Faye, you better just calm down," I had to feel bad for Jet though; he had to sit beside her on the back seats.   
  
Through my rear view mirror, I can see a pair of drunken eyes staring my way.  
  
"Calm down?! Calm down!!" I watched her throw her hands in the air, "I've got my side ripped by a bullet; I'm bleeding; we've come out with no money in this bounty; and Mr. Poofy-Head here thinks he has the right to tell me I'm shit when I'm drunk!?!"  
  
"You are--"  
  
"Fuck you!"  
  
I grumbled as I continued to drive to a clinic we were familiar with on Earth; it was clear I was way over irritated with Faye's spitting. Thankfully the drive wasn't any more longer than that than ten minutes by the time we got to the building.  
  
As I moved out of my seat to help our drunken princess in the back, I opened the back seat door nearest to the sidewalk and took a good look at Faye looking grumpy.  
  
"Come on, if you don't want be bleeding, then let's get you fixed up so you can knock off your whining."  
  
I pulled her arm out first, but then Faye wouldn't cooperate with going out of the car, "Damn it, Faye, get up on your feet." Sticking my hands under her armpits, and I forced her out and onto her feet. I found it oddly suspicious that she kept quiet, but I really didn't complain.  
  
It wasn't until I saw Jet's face suddenly streak into a pale white that I figured forcefully moving Faye from the car so quickly was a bad idea. Moving her head suddenly forward, I was witnessing the emptying of Faye's stomach in disgust. She finished after a good hurl, and groaned as she fell back against me.  
  
"Good one," Jet grimaced and hesitated to exit through the door nearest to the sidewalk, and found it only cleanier to exit out the other side.  
  
Dragging Faye by the armpits still, I urged her carefully to move, this time at a slower pace. Jet came by around from the other side to help me out, and as the two of us helped Faye walk in the clinic, both of us watching her for any signs of her recent action being done again, we stepped in the decent looking but empty clinic.  
  
Immedietly, an older woman with visible gray hair came to assist us.  
  
"Can I help you?" her accent was deep and dragging, something of a dialect-tone from the far west side of New Asia. I also hinted a slight disapproving against us.  
  
I was about to respond when I noticed Faye attempt to stand herself up; a horrid look in her eyes against the lady; and in a hiss she spoke.  
  
"Lady, do you think we came here for a damn tea party?" Faye growled and swung her hands in the air again; I had to hold onto her back to keep her from falling. "Noooo~ We don't need any help. We thought we'd just pass by to say hi, and now we're leaving!"  
  
Jet and I both pulled Faye as she tried to wobble back out the door.  
  
"Shit, Faye, would you just stand still for a minute," A lot of the time, Jet is pretty tolerable to stupid actions made by ignorant people, but it seems like even now, Faye had strung his chord a little too hard. He pulled her back roughly, making her whine out that she was going to be sick.  
  
I stepped back; Jet was stuck holding onto her so she wouldn't leave, and the moment froze in its spot before the lady with an accent rolled her eyes to me.  
  
"Come on; let's take her back at the table and get that wound of hers fixed."  
  
The next thing I knew, we were at the clinic compartment; Faye was puking a good deal of alcohol back out in the small restroom of the room, and Jet and I stood by the medical table trying to block the retching noise.  
  
The lady with gray hair stood by the restroom door, waiting tiredly for Faye to finish.  
  
I counted five minutes, at least, until Faye came stumbling with the nurse towards the table.   
  
"You better sit here; let me get my things ready," the nurse helped Faye to sit at the table; though Faye didn't just sit, she laid down as if she was going to sleep. The lady noticed it too before she left, and in agitation to Faye's drunkness, she gave her a hard flick on the forehead. "You sit up."  
  
Clashing back with annoyance, I watched Faye mumble 'bitch' before sitting herself up and slumping against the wall behind her.  
  
I took a seat on the stool near the window as Jet moved to stand near the doorway. I moved my eyes to the pale, and sick looking Faye across from me; and for some apparent reason I asked her about her well-being. Not that I didn't know why; she looked miserable sitting against the wall with her head lolled down to her collar and her eyes shut. It just felt odd and confusing to even ask her.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
She lifted her eyes up at me through her free-falling violet locks, "I would be better shot to death."  
  
I stared at her and wondered why she would say that. I would have said something too if the nurse didn't come in at the exact moment.  
  
As the lady pulled a stool near Faye, and placed medical scissors, bandages, cotton balls, iodine, and stitching equipment on the platform by the table, Faye whined to lay down.  
  
The lady looked over the situation and agreed for Faye to lay down because it would be easier for her to stitch her left side. The next problem was seen, and it was Faye's clothes being in the way.  
  
"If you want, we can cut the side of your dress so it would be easier for me."  
  
I figured that idea wasn't bad, but to Faye, her already ruined dress wasn't going to be ruined any more than it is.  
  
"Screw that... I'll just take it off."  
  
I turned to her in disbelief, quickly; and I could see Jet do the same thing.   
  
"You don't need it off, Faye, just let her cut the side," Jet seemed to be in full disagreement in Faye's enquirement; while I in the other hand felt Faye's idea was ludicrous but no intents to stop her if she really wanted to...  
  
Boy, do I sound desperate for some action...  
  
"If I let her cut the side, then what? I go back to the ship with more than half of my body exposed by an opened flap."  
  
I looked at Jet who looked beatened. I knew Jet couldn't have no other say against her because Faye did have a point. I had to agree with Faye also.... and somewhere in my mind sits a kid who does nothing but think about naughty stuff, and he's cheering Faye on.  
  
As the lady shrugged to the decision, Faye uncaringly puller her one-piece black dress over her head, leaving her on a pair of black panties and strapless bra. Right about then, Jet pouted and turned towards the scenery of the front desk, while I tried to look elsewhere as the naughty kid in my mind applauded to the view.  
  
From my side view, I could see Faye lay on her right, facing the wall, as the nurse began to check her wound.  
  
"Your partners seem to be regretting your idea," I heard the lady say; I scoffed at her comment.  
  
"All they have to do is leave," Faye sounded back, and as if finally given permission, Jet grumbled his way out of the clinic compartment. I was torn between staying to see if Faye's condition is fine (or maybe getting a few more glances...) or joining Jet in his disapprovement.  
  
Before I could make my mind, the nurse turned to me with a sly smile, "And what about you? Are you not going to join your friend outside?"  
  
I don't know what the lady was intending by asking me that in some suspicious kind of tone, but I wasn't about to be humiliated by her.  
  
"It's not like Faye's naked. She's got her underwear on; it's not bothering me."  
  
"Is that so?" I didn't like the way Faye said that...  
  
I was relieved that the nurse gave me a brief smile before dropping whatever she was trying; I tell you.. some women are evil.  
  
About thirty minutes passed in the quiet clinic compartment before the lady declared finished. Like some sort of crooked doctor, she turned to me with a big smile.  
  
"Now I expect a big pay for this."  
  
I furrowed my eyebrows at her and pointed a thumb to the door, "Tell it to Jet, he handles the money."  
  
The nurse looked down at me with a scowl, "Fine.. You go and get your lady friend ready to leave with you." And just like that, she left me alone with the half naked Faye who fell asleep.  
  
Slowly, I stood up and took five uncomfortable steps to get to the table where Faye laid. I hadn't meant, or at least I wasn't trying to get some kind of 'free show' while my eyes started traveling up her legs and to her back; I was just looking for her dress so she can have it back on!  
  
By this time, I think the naughty kid in my head is jumping up and down...  
  
Finally, I found the dress near one of her feet, and trying to calmly pull her up to sit, I managed to one-handedly dress her. As I tried to get her to wake up, Faye mumbled some incoherent words before noticing herself at a sitting position.  
  
"Wha.."  
  
"Faye, we're done, let's go."  
  
"Oh okay.." I thought she understood what I said, but apparantly, after lolling the back of her head onto my shoulder and continue to sleeping, I was wrong.  
  
After a couple of seconds of pathetically standing there and doing nothing but holding onto Faye as she used my chest as some sort of lazy-boy chair, the nurse came back in and I looked at her in pity, "A little help?"  
  
Jet followed the nurse's entrance, and looked over to me with the message 'God, you're stupid..' all over his face.  
  
"Why don't you just carry her out? Obviously she's half asleep because of that damn alcohol; so trying to persuade her to walk on her own won't work.  
  
But I didn't want it to get to that. It's not like I could say anything against Jet though; if I tell him to do it then, he'd probably ask me some rhetorical question about me wanting to sleep outside for the night.  
  
Trying not to look like I'm giving a silent tantrum, I slid a hand under Faye's knees, laid her slightly back with the other, and carried her off of the table. She complained a little in her sleep; I complained a little in my head; the naughty kid and the muscles that belong under my belt didn't complain at all.  
  
I thought to myself: Great, I'm turning into a desperate pervert. It couldn't possibly take another step forward.  
  
...Well,  
As we stepped outside to get back in the car, I obviously had to be the one to sit with Faye in the back seat. Crawling in the other door (the one that was nearest to the street and not the sidewalk where Faye emptied her stomach), in order to get Faye actually inside, I had to step in with my knees and sit her down manually. If you've ever set a drunk person to sit properly, you'd know it's impossible and you'd know how I felt.  
  
I finally got her to sit somewhat upright against the other door, I stepped in to sit while Jet got in the driver's seat to drive.  
  
I noticed my blue jacket on the floor of the car, bloodied up from Faye's wound. Sighing, I folded it up and placed it beside me. "Let's go, Jet; I'm tired."  
  
As Jet began to drive, I glanced at Faye occasionally to make sure she wasn't going to hit her head suddenly to the back of the passenger seat and break her neck or something. But just when Jet turned right sharply, Faye's whole body fell my way, and in an awkward position, her head rested on my lap; a hand on my thigh; and the other one positioned under my leg and around my knee.   
  
And almost magically.. I felt my pants becoming a little tight.  
  
I stand corrected: I've become a really desperate pervert.  
#Author Notes#  
I didn't expect so much reviews, and for that I thank those who took a chance on this. And to Fayerz (you know who you are), for being a supporter this whole time. Thanks so much, and I hope you found this chapter more comical than crude, because that's the point with the sexuality of this story; it's supposed to be funny. 


	3. Just kill the heat

____The Uncalled Lust____ 

.chapter three. "Would you kill the heat already!"   


The rest of the drive home was silent and painfully uncomfortable in my part. 

Jet seemed to be distracted with his driving to notice Faye's body bent over to me with her head on my lap. I prayed for him to never turn his eyes on the rear view mirror and notice the Faye's upper body is nowhere to be seen; and I prayed for him to hurry up and get us home. 

I swear, at that point in time, nothing could be more embarrassing than a face set closely to a man's anatomy. Some guys would grin and maybe even try something, but even if I was a man who is 100% attracted to women, now wasn't the time to act on my hormonial needs. And so I continued to sit, trying to look somewhat composed, and things just got worse as I felt Faye's hand that rested on the high of my thigh, squeeze me. I gave a sudden loud cough, and squirmed on my seat. 

"You catching a cold there, Spike?" Jet asked suddenly, and I backfired with a stuttering no. He laughed a little; I figured maybe he had known this since that quick turn he did.. or better yet, he planned this to happen! I don't know how tricky Jet is, but I ignored his laughing. 

I thanked the stars that we reached the docks soon after than. And as we halted to a stop, I quckly pushed my door open, leaping out like a wild man freed from a guilded cage. I turned around sharply, in just enough time to watch Faye's head fall harshly on the seat. 

"Ow.." she whined a little, and I stood in hesitation to either run for it or freeze in my spot in hopes that she would go back to sleeping. But to my misfortune, she pushed herself up and let herself out the door, swaying dizzily when she stepped out the door. She had a look on her face that could only mean she posessed anger towards a certain individual; which was me. 

"What the hell did you do to me now?" she questioned; she leaned her back against the closed door as Jet stepped out of his, and was rubbing her head for a bump. 

"I didn't do a damn thing!" it was half true; besides, it was her fault to begin with. 

"Yeah right..." she hissed back and began to wobble her way towards the hanger doors and into the Bebop without another glance back. 

I watched her walk; one hand on her head, the other on the patched wound on her side. It was almost like she was about to do that strange thing people do, where they rub their belly and their head at the same time with the different hands. Maybe I should help her? It would be a good thing to do but... 

"Like hell you didn't do anything." 

Great. Jet decides to switch sides on me. All I could do was turn to him with blazed eyes. 

"I know at least _some _part of you was doing something," he laughed again, then moved to follow Faye into the Bebop. 

I followed seconds after his little comment; What the hell has gone with the world....?   


:: 2 Days Later ::   


As luck would have it, the whole Bebop crew has been undergoing a 'heat problem' since this morning. It seems that the heater broke, and is going all whacky on us by disfunctioning the off switch; which means the whole ship has turned into a desert. 

I've been laying around the floor with my bare back and boxers all day, trying to absorb any possible coldness the metal floor usually has. I haven't seen Jet all day, I figured he was still at the hanger trying to fix our heat problem. 

Damn. If he was still in there, I have not doubt he'd be butt naked sitting there. If I had to be kept in a hot place for too long, I'd get in my birthday suit if I had too. 

Ed and Ein just lazily slept on the couch; the heat seem to not bother them so much. 

And Faye... after my little comment in the clinic a few days ago about how 'she's not naked; I don't mind seeing Faye in underwear', she's been walking around in her black panties and black bra, trying to show off. Fortunately, she found her attire disapproving after walking a few times with her patched wound on the left side of her stomach, and slipped a towel around her waist; thus helping me greatly over my consideration towards her.. and her body. 

I didn't get much sleep last night (because of the heat), but I managed to get some sleep this afternoon on the same floor I'm laying on. And I forgot to mention one thing; why exactly am I still laying here then, when it's about seven p.m. at night? 

My partial reason is because I'm a little bit startled with the dream I had in my sleep. 

It was a weird dream; the kind of weird that resembles too closely to reality. I was walking around the Bebop, in my boxers, and I could feel that the heater still hadn't been fixed. I got a little hungry, so I decided to go to the kitchen to look for anything to eat. When I got there, there were no lights in the room, and Faye, in her underwear and wrapped towel, was standing in front of the sink with her head under running water. 

I thought maybe she was taking a shower in the sink; of course during this dream I didn't even know subconsciously that I was dreaming. 

I said a few words, something like: "What the hell are you doing?". What she did after that was what kept me a little perturbed. I watched her twist the faucet closed, and turn around with this sly smile and asked: "Are you hungry, Spike?" 

I remember nodding dumbly to her, kind of struck in confusion; and when she said those _two words_, my body rushed towards her in response. That's when I sat up in spot and woke up in a sweat before anything past an R rating began to spawn in my dream. 

Those two words: "Eat me." 

Well... let me explain how this word 'came about'. 

Before I fell asleep, I was trying to piss off Faye like in my daily routine; and one of her smart-ass responses happened to be "Eat me."; which in turn, I took in a different way and conjured a lame comeback that came out eight seconds late. 

I know it's just a stupid dream... 

Figuring it was lame for me to stay in one spot because I felt hostile towards the 'foreseen predictions' some people say impacting dreams have, I got up on my feet to get me a glass of water. 

As I walked towards the kitchen, (I was coming from the corridor by the hanger), I noticed that the main room's lights were off. In the back of my mind, I felt cautious, but I shrugged it off. I continued towards the kitchen, peering in to see any signs of Faye... 

And to my disturbance, the shrew woman happened to be in the darkened room; and just like in my dream, her head was under the running water of the faucet in the sink. She was leaning with her head down, her back exposed to the heated atmosphere, and I became transfixed. I was so shocked that the resemblence of the dream to what I was seeing now looked too similar, that I would give half of my money in a bet that I was some sort of psychic. 

Like an idiot, in my nervousness, I blurted out the same words I had said in the similar situation. 

I swallowed hard as I watched he twist the knob on the faucet, stopping running water over her soaked hair, and turn to me with the same eerie smile. 

"Hey Spike, are you hungry?" 

I thought then that I should just leave; don't even answer her and just get out of the room. Though I was sincerely scared shit with this, I also happen to be curious. What would lead Faye into saying "Eat me" in a sexual manner in real life? For all I know, Faye hates me with every fiber of her being. This new revelation brought me a little cockiness; inspiring me to go ahead with it, and see how it all ends up. 

And so I play it cool:   
"Yeah," I lifted a brow to her, showing I wasn't intimidating at all with whatever she was pulling. "Why?" 

She leaned back, her elbows resting beside her on the counter, and looked purely satisfied with my reply. This was it; I had no doubts she was going to say what she said in my dream, and what I thought she'd say. That smirk on her face; the way she crossed her legs casually, it was just like it in my dream. I held my breath; wondering why I shouldn't just run now and not even face this. On the other hand, I was getting anxious and excited. There was no way in hell this could be happening, and right now it looked as if it was going to happen. 

She chuckled at me, amused with something.... 

.........   
.........   
......... 

"Sorry, I fed your plate to Ein." 

.........   
.........   
......... 

All I could think of was, 'Damn it!'....   
....(for both my food, and my chances).   
  
  
  


#Author Notes#   
Thanks for the great reviews; couldn't write this chapter without them. 

About Spike's OOC; I hope you don't mind if I share a personal thereom about OOCness ('Out-Of-Character' to those who need informed). I think that when you are writing in a first person perspective, going OOC is a little flexible. In the series, Spike is a little bit lacking in transferring emotional feeling through expressions. And for most of the time, this is what Spike does in a lot of the situations involving something dramatic or climatic; and if you can tell the exact emotion that Spike undergoes during that event, then you are a master of reading his lacked expressions. 

What I'm trying to point out is that it is hard to read an expression when a character is never introduced in the first point of view, or narrated in third person; and with that is the trouble of reading Spike's true personality. You see him in some episodes that he's casual, laid back, and a little bit immature (in example: "Honky Tonk Women" and "Cowboy Funk"); and in other times he's dead serious, cynical, and fueled with remorse (in example: "The Real Folk Blues part 1 and 2"). The best example to see this constant change in behavior in Spike, I would say personally is "Ballad of the Fallen Angels" (from Spike fighting Vicious in a determined manner--to--making fun of Faye's humming). And a lot of people will say, "Well that's just because he's flirting; he acts differently." 

That's a whole other theory...^-^;   


I'll end my babbling right now.   
-Jix 


End file.
